


真相 二十三

by Nana56789



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789





	真相 二十三

始末屋设定  


BG预警，不喜欢右上角❌

严重OOC，不喜欢右上角❌

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“大小姐，该起床了，你要迟到了”Gum知道昨晚把仓子折腾的多累，所以看着她熟睡一直没把她叫醒，倒是自己早上跑回大仓宅给仓子娶回来了换洗的衣服

Gum去给仓子取衣服的时候仓子的父亲正在吃早饭，他甚至没抬头，一直看着手中的报纸“送仓子去上学后来见我”

Gum是庆幸的，两个人一夜未归会发生点什么谁能猜不到，换做是别的女孩子的父亲，拿刀砍过来都不奇怪，大仓忠司只是要他回来谈话绝对是温和的了。但这谈话会发生什么他就不知道了，反正刀山火海，仓子已经是他的人了，谁都抢不走

回到Eight，酒吧的一天还没有开始，Gum拿了一瓶他觉得最好喝的牛奶，冒着被Johnny打死的危险拿了一个他的面包，嗯…因为一般Johnny买的东西都比较好吃，然后上了楼叫仓子起床

当年Eight建立之时有轻微洁癖的Jacky说，方便执行完任务后梳洗清理还是在每个人的房间里面安装卫浴比较好，Eight这块地方本来也是酒吧，而且是那种二层是客房的酒吧，当年的客人在房间里面做什么不好说，不过每个房间里面倒是本身就排水系统，于是也就这么装修了，现在Gum十分感谢Jacky当年的提议，因为这样Gum就可以让仓子在距离学校更近的Eight多睡一会儿再起

但是显然已经累坏，有喜欢赖床的仓子还不想起，随手抓起昨晚被两个人随手丢在床上的衬衫向着Gum的方向就丢了过去“不要吵我睡觉！”

Gum敏捷的接住衬衫，叹了口气，仓子毕竟是娇生惯养的大小姐，昨晚又被自己折腾来折腾去，Eight闭店的时间他才让仓子睡的觉，让她起床可得费劲了“大小姐，起床吧”说着走到床边，晃了晃把头埋在被褥间的仓子

“不要！我要睡觉不要吵我！”看起来大小姐仓子的起床气要爆发了

“起来！”Gum揉了揉太阳穴，仓子这小孩子脾气他也不是不知道，换做其他日子，大概就让她在家歇一天了，但是一会儿他还得去见大仓忠司，另外他也不想仓子因为他耽误学业

大概是Gum的契而不舍终于有了作用，仓子抱着被子一下子坐了起来，一张小脸写满了生气，空着的手抓着枕头就往Gum身上砸“我要睡觉！不要吵！讨厌讨厌讨厌”

仓子用枕头打得，对于从小练武的Gum来说自然是不会疼的，但是仓子完全没有明白自己现在的样子有多么的美，柔顺的头发披散在她洁白的肌肤上，身上还有不少Gum留下的痕迹，抱着的被子根本就遮不完全她的身体，还随着动作一点点下滑，可偏偏就是这么诱惑的画面，仓子却像是一个被抢走了最喜欢的玩具的小女孩一样撅着嘴一脸的不开心，十分的纯真

Gum明显感觉身体的某个部分有了反应，脸上不由地染上了一抹红，他知道在这么任仓子闹下去，仓子就真的没法上学去了，估计连床都下不了。

Gum一把抢过仓子挥打的枕头丢到一边，长臂一伸便把仓子揽了过来，他才不管什么早起不早起，狠狠地亲吻了仓子的樱桃小嘴，直到仓子已经喘不过来气只能趴在Gum身上的时候Gum才放开了她，看着红肿着嘴一脸娇羞的仓子Gum就知道自己快要撑不住了，只好抓住仓子的头又不弄疼她的让两个人对视，眼睛里满是邪气的Gum用低沉的声音在两个人的唇瓣几乎要接触的距离说“仓子，给你30分钟时间，洗漱好我送你去上学”

仓子真的是对GumS起来的样子没有一点办法，就算是小魔女也只能收起自己的恶魔小犄角乖乖的当小猫咪“好…”

看着仓子带着小女生的娇羞跑进浴室，Gum才低下头对着小帐篷说“委屈你了，兄弟”

洗漱完了仓子又恢复了小恶魔的样子，嘴上还是一副命令Gum的样子，只是看向他的眼神软软的黏腻腻的，明明晃晃的昭显着小女孩的心思

Gum是何等聪明的人，自然是看得明白，但是，他还是仓子的保镖，被她命令命令都是无所谓的，反正仓子对他凶狠起来的样子一点办法都没有，从来都是乖乖听话的

“帮我梳头！”抓着Gum给准备的早饭吃等正香的仓子命令着Gum，只是眼睛里面满是期待像是讨肉吃的大狗狗一样可爱

Gum无奈的笑笑，翻出来了从Johnny那里退休下来的镜子摆在桌子上“只有我用的头绳了，今天先用这个吧”

“那我就勉为其难的用吧”仓子嘴上是这么说的，但却因为能用Gum的头绳而眼睛都亮了

仓子觉得Gum的手很大，轻柔的梳理着仓子的长发，很舒服。她就这么一手把着牛奶，一手拿着面包，晃着双腿，看镜子里面给自己梳头的Gum认真的表情，早晨的阳光洒在Gum的脸上，Gum温柔的看着仓子，嘴角都微微的翘起，让仓子一瞬间觉得自己好像回到小时候Gum第一次帮自己梳头的时候

Gum手很巧，很快就梳了，把两缕长发放到仓子的胸前“大小姐，这样可以吗？”

仓子撅撅嘴假装自己不是很满意的样子“还行吧”

Gum因为仓子调皮的样子邪邪地一笑，收起温柔的一面，把下巴放到仓子的肩膀上，通过镜子和仓子对视，在仓子的耳边用低沉的气声对她说“仓子一直留这个发型是因为当年我帮你梳过吧？”

“才…才！才不是呢！”被说中了心里小秘密的仓子红着脸还要假装傲气的反驳

Gum用大拇指帮仓子擦掉嘴角的面包屑“说实话”

仓子知道了，不管她在外面多高傲，多小恶女，她在Gum面前都只能是个小猫咪，乖乖地收起傲娇的口是心非，老老实实地说出心里的喜欢。反正，从小她就知道自己肯定被他吃定了，而且她真的好喜欢这样邪气满满十分冷酷帅气的Gum“是的…”

得到满意的答案Gum那副温柔的样子又被释放了出来，笑得暖暖的“好吃吗？”

仓子点了点头，抿着嘴笑起来，就是个吃到好吃的小女孩

“下次再买来给你吃”Gum也笑得甜甜的，揉了揉仓子的头

  


把仓子送到学校的时间刚刚好，Gum不敢停留马上就开着车往大仓家赶

Gum到了大仓家的时候，大仓忠司正要出门，看了一眼Gum，动作并没有停顿，只是很平静的对Gum说“我让你跪下，你跪吗？”

Gum吓了一跳，但他也不是不明白大仓忠司的用意，道场出身的人对跪这个动作有着不一样的执着，可以因为敬佩跪，但绝不因为求饶认输跪，但现在不一样，面前的男人是自己的仓子的父亲，所以大仓忠司话音刚落，Gum就“咚”的一声跪下了

大概大仓忠司也没想到Gum会这么爽快，眼里闪过满意的光芒，可脸上的表情还是无喜无怒“我要去上班了，跟上来吧”

Gum真的只是跟着大仓忠司，从到达公司大仓忠司就没闲下来，一直都在工作，Gum就站在不碍事的地方一直等着，一句怨言也没有，更别说坐下来休息一下了

终于到了午休时间，大仓忠司才闲了下来，吃完便当才抬起头来看着Gum“你，过来”

Gum乖乖地走到大仓忠司的面前，从容不迫，十分坚定

大仓忠司停顿了一下，拿起了从早上就放在了桌子上的一个文件夹打开翻看，Gum记得每一个今天大仓忠司办理的事务，这个黑色的文件夹里面的内容他没看过，但是可以从大仓忠司和他的员工的对话里面推断出来，这是一个医院餐厅的项目，大仓家的餐饮业做的很大，但是一直以来做的是居酒屋，所以这种类似食堂的项目大仓企业做的再好，条件再优秀也很难拿下“Gum先生，或者我该叫你齐藤守？”

Gum并没有回话，只是看着大仓忠司

“仓子，她需要的不仅仅是一个丈夫”大仓忠司说着话，视线却一直落在文件上“更不是需要一个开道馆的丈夫”

“那孩子倔，比谁都掘也比谁都骄傲，所以她也更不需要一个入赘的丈夫。那孩子需要的是一个能支持她，保护她的男人。支持和保护，不是耍的一手少林棍，神秘感十足的万事屋，而是一个在她需要的时候能帮助她，扶持她的人。只有有这个能力的人，我才能放心把女人交给他”大仓忠司虽然好像是看着眼前的资料，但那双眼睛早就没有对焦在文件上，眼神里面只是一个女孩子的父亲的担忧和不安

“我能支持她保护她，不光是武力上”Gum坚定地看着大仓忠司，不管付出什么代价，他都要取得仓子父亲的认可，只是他必须做的事

“好！”大仓忠司把文件递给了Gum“搞定这个案子，向我证明，不仅是武力上，你能保护她支持她”

Gum接过文件夹“我会做到的！”

“那就去吧，证明给我看。还有，别让仓子知道，而且你也还是她的保镖”大仓挥挥手下了逐客令

Gum说了句“是”就要离开，把手放在门把上的瞬间却又停住了，坚定的眼神回头看着仓子的父亲“我是仓子的保镖，一辈子都是，我会保护她”，说完便离开了

  


Gum离开了X贵族的大厦，绷着的神经才松懈了下来，然后不安和惶恐一下子涌了上来，说白了，他就是一介武夫，不像Jacky那样擅长交易，不像Mac面面俱到，更没有Johnny的八面玲珑，让他搞定一个企业的项目不是不可以，但是现在开始学，怕是根本来不及

当年同父异母的兄长常说他是拼命之人，学不会做不到就不断练习，靠努力成就得一身武艺，所以他对自己学习这些商业场的事情不是没有自信，为了仓子他绝对可以学好，只是，他对现在这个自己没有自信，他现在唯一能够做的只有冲到那家医院，把董事长打一顿然后逼着他签下合同

纠结来纠结去，Gum觉得他都快把自己的头发拽下来了还是没有个头绪，只好翻出手机来，求助始末屋里面对钱最有研究的Jacky

中午时分，酒吧的一天并没有开始，毕竟四点才关门，这群人要是没有任务都要睡饱12个小时的，但Jacky以令人惊奇的速度接起了电话“哎咦哎咦”

听到熟悉的三哥的电话，Gum一下子变得绵软好捏起来，嘴下的痣都委屈了起来“Jacky，抱歉啊，吵到你睡觉了…”

对面的背景音倒是不吵，但是怎么听着都不像是Eight酒吧那个有点昏暗的地方“没事没事，最近都9点就起了”

“诶？！这样子会睡眠不足的！”Gum立马否定了Jacky并不健康的生活习惯

“没事没事，最近我都跟安子盯到12点就休息了，后面的时间都是Johnny和Toppo他们跟我们轮班的。倒是你，打电话有什么事吗？”

差点就跑了题的Gum被Jacky给纠正回来马上拿起了手中的文件夹“我和仓子那事儿你也知道吧…她父亲想考验我，让我搞定一个合同”

“哦哦，什么合同？”Jacky对于家里面的弟弟们一直都是照顾着，有了问题，想都不想也会帮他们解决

“就他们家X贵族想签一家医院的食堂…资质什么都没问题，但是因为本身是做居酒屋的，对方可能不想用他们”

电话这边，Gum看不见的地方Jacky错愕的瞪大了眼睛“呃…Gum，你有看他们要签哪家医院吗？”

被这么问了Gum才终于翻开在他看来重如磐石的文件夹，然后也傻了“呃…东海医院，诶！！！这不是横子她们家财团下的医院吗！”

“果然”Jacky感叹了一下“你听我说昂…我和横子交往嘛，总是要拜访她父母的啊…”

“你是昭和人嘛…”Gum忍不住吐槽Jacky的正直

“让你听着！”Jacky的虎牙长长三公分“她们家的财团到也没有什么自家继承的说法，毕竟是财团，但这些年来都是横子家控制着的，如今，她家只有她一个女孩子，总是很难运营偌大个财团的。她母亲希望我能够和横子一起未来管理这个财团，所以我最近开始在她们家的财团上班了…完全的基层做起实在是要做很多年，所以就给了我个中不中上不上的职位，能不能爬到上面靠自己。只是，我现在正在东海集团的董事会工作…负责这个案子…”Jacky的话被一阵敲门声打断“我还有工作，不跟你说了，你晚上回来我跟你细聊。这个案子对我也很重要，或许我能找到一个对咱们都有利的办法”说完就挂了电话

Gum听着手机里面的忙音整个人都是傻了，傻愣愣的站了一分钟兴奋的大喊着“耶”的跳起来吓坏了路人

X贵族的条件是相当好的，但是经营居酒屋的企业转而经营医院的餐厅必然缺少说服力和竞争力的，所以绝对性的优势是必须的。对方最想要什么，这是各种经营和合同中最难的一项，但是现在Gum有Jacky，所以这知己知彼可就很容易做到了。其实，各个企业提供的条件都差不多，营养师什么的自然也是好好配备了，但是唯独差了一个，那就是医生，毕竟医院也要负责病人的餐食，所以出了营养上面的注意之外还需要对于忌口有所管理，营养师也不是不了解这些问题，但是终究是比不过医生。

有了Jacky帮忙，Gum开始着手准备起来。忙着合同的事情，自然陪着仓子的时间会变少，就算陪着仓子也一直敲着键盘，更改合同里面的内容

比如现在

最近Gum都直接进驻仓子的闺房，当然仓子也不会让他太早走的，虽然在家也不能做什么太过的事情，毕竟爸爸妈妈都在家

对于仓子和Gum的事情，爸爸已经知情并嘱咐好了，所以还是一副老样子，但是第一次仓子非要叫着Gum一起吃饭的时候，妈妈竟然高兴的拿出小手帕擦眼角

回到房间里面Gum总是在忙和东海医院的合同，另外，他也开始一步一步地准备起来道馆的重建，虽然经营道馆的丈夫仓子不需要，但是Gum还是希望自己能为她撑起一片天，最起码要让他的身份听起来配得上他的女孩

仓子是个聪明的女孩子，贵族学校的课程很难，她还经常在课上睡觉，可是学习成绩一直很优秀，作业几乎都是分分钟弄完，所以吃饭的时间基本上就没有什么事情了，可偏偏Gum总是抱着个笔记本在仓子房间里面的茶几上敲敲敲

仓子手长脚长却非要和Gum挤在同一个沙发上玩手机，换上在家才穿的工字背心和短裤，一双腿非要搭在Gum的腿上

大概是玩手机也玩到无聊了，蹬了蹬Gum的大腿

“嗯？”Gum并没有抬头，注意力还放在合同上面，明天就是签合同的日子了，虽然有Jacky在绝对不会有问题，但是Gum就是尽善尽美的人

“你干嘛呢！”仓子说着话，不自觉地撒起娇来

Gum还是没抬头“在忙”

仓子嘴都撅起来了Gum也没理他，又使劲蹬了蹬他，果不其然被Gum抓住了细细的脚腕“乖，让我先忙完…”声音软软的，很是温柔，和小时候一样

仓子虽然超级不甘心，但是也听说了父亲在让Gum干活，嗓音里面带着点寂寞和甜软“那你…忙完了陪我打游戏昂…”

“好”Gum还是没抬头，只是微微笑起来，突然觉得手上的工作做起来有动力了

“那…等你帮这件事情弄完可不可以带我去Eight玩？”仓子用她在外面绝对不有的哀求的口吻说

Gum抓着仓子的左手揉了揉她细细的脚腕“好，但是你不能喝酒”

“嗯！”仓子这才满足的笑了笑不再折腾Gum

第二天的合同签的很顺利，将签好的合同交给大仓忠司的时候这位父亲也满意的点了点头“仓子毕业前不可以怀孕，知道了吗？”

Gum点了点头“知道了，那…老爷，我得去接大小姐放学了”

大仓忠司慈祥的笑了笑“这里有没有别人，怎么还叫老爷，大小姐的？去吧”

Gum第一次在大仓忠司面前流露出自己软绵绵的一面，有点不好意思的挠了挠头“啊…伯父我去接仓子了，她说今天想去我们开的酒吧玩，我会看着她不让她喝酒的”

“去吧去吧，反正明天是周末”大仓忠司摆了摆手便让Gum离开了

但是终究还是因为会议的缘故比平时晚了些许时间才赶到了仓子的学校，在外面仓子很少把乙女的一面展现出来，看到Gum走出来也是很冷静的迎上去把书包递给了他“今天晚了”

Gum接过书包“今天和伯…老爷一起去公司开会所以晚了”

“好吧…哼！走啦！我要去玩！”仓子知道今天Gum要去和爸爸谈个大合同，看样子是谈成了，她也觉得很开心

走了几步仓子发现Gum没动回过头看了一眼他，发现他一直紧紧盯着刚刚从学校出来的丸子扑进一个男人怀里，她听说过那个男人，丸子的Johnny桑，她也从没见过那个人的正脸“Gum？”

Gum并没有回复仓子而是冲着男人呼唤“Johnny！”

被呼唤的男人好像吓到了，缓缓的转过头来仓子才发现这个人她见过，他是Eight的酒保，对的啊，Gum曾经说过和他一起长大的兄弟里面最小的就叫Johnny，当时仓子还以为只是同名罢了，毕竟Johnny这个名字可不像Gum这么奇特少有，没想到真的是同一个人

但是Johnny的表情并不是和朋友偶遇的喜悦，而是不安和惊讶，这让仓子有种不知名的不好的预感，连Gum的眉毛也皱了起来，只有Johnny怀里的丸子还是一如既往可爱甜美的笑着

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


快结束了

快结束了

快结束了

耶！！！！我追的太太们不更新我也不想更新了，好难过…

  



End file.
